Regular show: the revenge of Joanne
by Madrox126
Summary: Joanne, Eileen's former roommate, returns and plots her revenge on Eileen by kidnapping her. Mordecai and Rigby must gather up their friends (even enemies) and rescue her i time, before the big battle begins.


**Finally, the first part is finished and now I can finish my other parts for this story.**

 **This is gonna be a movie like story with regular show characters.**

 **Poor Eileen gets kidnapped by Joanne, who suddenly returns to get revenge on her. Will Rigby Mo** **rdecai and their friends save her in time?**

 **If some of them are out of character, I'm sorry...I'm trying my best to leave them in character.**

 **I don't own regular show. J.G Quintel does.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The story starts At the farm as someone is, or trying to, plotting revenge. "well, looks like you will get whats coming to you. And I'll have my revenge" a black haired woman said and begins to Laugh evilly.

"who are you talking to Joanne?" Her mother Joanna asked, who was downstairs. Joanne looked back at the door. "no one mom" she yelled.

"I sure hope your not..now clean your room." She yelled back. Joanna sighed, exasperated.

"alright mom." she looked away from the door as she tried to carry out her plan. "even if that no-respect girl Eileen Gets it good... I will have my revenge..until the right moment..I will capture you." She then began to Laugh out loud, causing her mother to get angry, without Joanne knowing. "alright that does it I'm coming upstairs." She yelled.

"noooo" Joanne screamed as she closed the door and stares outside. "note to self: never plot revenge out loud. Humph... I don't care." She growled as she continued to plan her revenge.

...

Outside the coffee shop, Mordecai, Rigby and CJ were sitting and waiting for Eileen to get coffee. They were just talking about work. "whew I tell ya, all that hard work and we still get yelled at by benson" Mordecai complained as he head butted the table.

"Well, what do you expect? you both slack off from work." CJ jokingly told them. Mordecai thinks for a moment. "yeah, but we raked the leaves, and..." Rigby smirked. "ha, you don't know do ya?" Then Mordecai punched him.

"OW" he complained, rubbing his sore arm. CJ looked stern. "look, if you want to get a raise, you have to do your work."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "pfft, who needs work, video games is my kind of job." Mordecai scoffed. "yeah right, as if that is a job, you only play video games when your lazy." He smirked as Rigby growled at him. Rigby tried to think of a combat but then notices Eileen.

"look guys, here comes Eileen" he told them. Eileen Walked up to them with a shocked expression, which confused them. CJ blinked. "what happened to you eileen?" She asked.

"yeah, you look like rigby that time he tried to eat broccoli." He said, causing Rigby to growl again. "hey, I don't like broccoli, it tastes disgusting" he pulled a face of disgust.

Eileen smiled weakly. "I'm alright guys, it's nothing really." She told them. Her friends gave her a look that says 'yeah right'. "seriously Eileen, I never seen you with that shocked look since, Well...ever." Rigby said, with a concerned look, a look he hardly gave her.

Eileen reassured them. "guys, really, it's nothing. Trust me, it's nothing." She then began to hold a coffee jar. "Coffee anyone?" She asked. CJ nodded. "sure. How about you boys?" She asked them. They nodded. Eileen smiled. "3 coffees coming up." She said as she Walked back into the kitchen. CJ looked back at her friends.

" does anyone know about her strange behaviour?" She asked them again. Mordecai shook his head. "yeah. it just...seems peculiar for Eileen to act strange." He noticed.

Rigby nodded. "yeah, I never seen her like this since...I met her." CJ shook her worries away. "maybe she's just tired and she'll be back to normal in an hour or so." They both nodded.

Mordecai nodded. "maybe your right. C'mon lets get back to work." He looked at Rigby who was watching...Eileen? Rigby looked back. " aww what, I thought were having a break." He complained. Mordecai shook his head. "dude, you wanna get benson mad at us again? Remember what happened last time?"

Rigby thought as the flashback of benson came on and boy, he was fuming. You could see his face turn really red.

(Flashback)

"IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO WORK THIS INSTANT, YOU'LL BE FIRED, YOU HEAR ME, FIRED." Benson screamed.

(Flashback ends)

Rigby shuddered at the thought then sighed. "your right dude, lets go, before he starts on us again." They left as Eileen came back into view. She looked at CJ. "I take it they left for their jobs again?" CJ nodded. Eileen chuckled."Those boys will be in trouble someday if they don't do their jobs properly." she sighed and sits down with CJ.

"whew, that dream last night frightened me." She shivered at the thought. CJ looked confused. "dream? What dream? Is that why you were tired and shocked?" She guessed.

Eileen nodded. " yes, to all of them. And to answer the second one, well... Joanne's back in town." she said as CJ was shocked at what she heard. "really?" She asked.

"That's funny, I thought she got over her anger management." She then whispered to herself.

"did you say something?" Eileen asked. CJ gave her a nervous smile as she held back her hands. "no it was nothing. I thought she left though?" Eileen shook her head. "no, she came back, and the dream...it seems so real." CJ placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she was probably over you by now, and moved on with her life." She reassured her. Eileen smiled. "thanks CJ, your a good friend." CJ smiled back.

"no problem Eileen. It makes me happy to see you smile." Eileen looks at her watch and decided to close the shop. she said goodbye to CJ and drove back home. As she did, she saw Margaret.

Margaret hugged her. "Hey Eileen, how was work?" Eileen hugged back "it was alright, Mordecai and Rigby had to leave for work, AGAIN" She Rolled her eyes as she emphasised the word 'again'. Margaret giggled. "oh those boys, never understanding them."

Eileen chuckled. "yeah, how was your date with Del?" Margaret blushed as she answered

"it was good. We finally Kissed." Both girls squealed. Eileen them sighed sadly. "your lucky. ill do anything to get my first kiss. If I ever have one." A tear fell down her cheek.

Margeret felt sorry for her friend and gave her a hug. "aw, don't worry. I'm sure you will. Just be patient. You'll find someone. " she reassured her friend. Eileen smiled.

"your right. Lets go inside." They both went inside. It was now night time.

Eileen was tossing and turning as she was having a nightmare.

* * *

(In her dream)

Eileen was running from Joanne, really scared. "leave me alone Joanne, go away." She screamed. Joanne laughed evilly.

"no way Eileen, I will have my revenge and I will kidnap you" she then caught eileen who was struggling from her strong grip. "noooo, leave me alone, aaaaaaaaah" she screamed as her nightmare turned to darkness.

* * *

Eileen woke up with a start as she looked around and sighed. Eileen was now looking at the window. "well, I might as well go outside." She sighed as she walked out and saw Margaret walking outside as well. "you okay Eileen?" She asked concerned.

She never seen her friend like this, and it causes her pain to see her friend in sadness and fear. Eileen sighed. "no" she said sadly as she sat on her porch along with Margaret.

"a nightmare?" She guessed. Eileen looked surprised. "yes...but how did you know that?" She asked. Margaret chuckled. "heh, I jut know. And try not to worry. Most nightmares don't come true." She reassured her and Hugs her friend close. "just believe me in that."

Eileen sniffed as she looked at the sky. "it was awful, so real. I guess your right though. It was probably just a dream." They stayed like that until they broke away from the hug as Margaret got up and helped Eileen up as well.

"Anyway, we should go 's getting chilly." She told her. Eileen nodded. "your right. Lets go back." She said as they headed back inside.

What they don't know is that Joanne was watching her and-

"i'll take it from here." Some random dude came up and told his annoyingly weird story. "And suddenly a dreamy and happy dancing dog came out and smiled as he was now out of breath."

he narrotor screamed. "LET ME FINISH PLEASE?" Random dude moped. "aw, okay" he walked away.

Joanne was watching her and had an evil smirk on her face. "soon, eileen. Soon you'll see what it's like to have revenge." She then began to do her Evil laugh until a can hits her head. "OW HEY, what's your deal?" She yelled, looking around.

"some of us are trying to sleep here." Random dude #2 shouted.

Joanne grumbles as she left. She then whispered something. " soon... Soon you'll see what happens when I finally win..."

...To be continued...

 **...Uh oh, what's gonna happen to eileen? Stay tuned and find out...**


End file.
